Pantheon
Wenn Pantheon einen trifft oder eine Fähigkeit benutzt, erhält er eine Steigerung, bis zu einem Maximum von 5. Bei 5 Steigerungen wird die nächste Grundfähigkeit verstärkt und verbraucht alle Steigerungen. |leveling = |description2 = Pantheon beginnt das Spiel mit maximalen Steigerungen und erhält sie, wenn er nach seinem Tod wiedererscheint. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = 120 |speed = 1500 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pantheon für bis zu 4 Sekunden auf, wobei er die Reichweite von Kometenspeer kontinuierlich erhöht und sich selbst um 10 % . |leveling = |description2 = Pantheon seinen Speer, verursacht |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern. Gegner unter |hp}} erleiden mehr Schaden, allerdings wird der Schaden gegen um 30 % und gegen alle Gegner nach dem ersten getroffenen Gegner um 50 % reduziert. |leveling2 = |Erhöhter Schaden| |Sekundärschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}|Erhöhter Sekundärschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description3 = Wenn diese Fähigkeit nach spätestens Sekunden ausgelöst wird, stößt Pantheon stattdessen zu, was denselben |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und 50 % der von Kometenspeer zurückerstattet. Dieser Schaden wird nach dem ersten getroffenen Gegner nicht reduziert. |leveling3 = |description4 = Wenn die Aufladung durch Massenkontrolle unterbrochen wird oder wenn Pantheon voll auflädt, ohne die Fähigkeit zu reaktivieren, geht sie auf volle Abklingzeit und Pantheon erhält |mana}} zurück. |leveling4 = |description5 = :}} Verursacht zusätzlich |normal}} (von den anderen Schadensmodifizierungen beeinflusst) und das Ziel für Sekunden. |leveling5 = %}} }}| . |video = Pantheon-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pantheon zum ausgewählten Gegner, verursacht |normal}} und es für 1 Sekunde. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Pantheons nächster normaler Angriff trifft dreifach, wobei jeder Treffer des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} verursacht (Gesamt: des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}}). Jeder einzelne verhält sich wie ein standardmäßiger Angriff. |leveling2 = |description3 = Dieser Fähigkeit wird ausgewichen, wenn sich das Ziel mindestens 800 Einheit weg bewegt. |leveling3 = |description4 = ''Pantheon wird automatisch versuchen, das Ziel danach normal anzugreifen.'' |leveling4 = }}| an. * Wenn Schildsprung auf ein Ziel außerhalb von Pantheons Angriffsreichweite eingesetzt wird, wird der nachfolgende Angriff keine Steigerung von , , oder gewähren. |video = Pantheon-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = / |description = Pantheon hält seinen Schild in die gewählte Richtung und schlägt dann für Sekunden in einem Kegel zu, wobei er sich um }} verlangsamt bewegt (basierend auf Bewegungsrichtung relativ zur Kegelrichtung). Ansturm der Ägide kann nicht durch Massenkontrolle unterbrochen werden. |leveling = |description2 = Während Ansturm der Ägide aktiv ist, ist Pantheon gegen sämtliche Schadensquellen, die aus der gewählten Richtung kommen und er verursacht als |normal}} über die Dauer| % des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} alle Sekunden}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern, was gegen um 50 % reduziert wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = Am Ende der Dauer oder bei schlägt Pantheon nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung mit seinem Schild zu, was |normal}} verursacht. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = :}} Die maximale Dauer von Ansturm der Ägide wird auf Sekunden erhöht, was dann % seines Angriffsschadens|ad}} als |normal}} über die Dauer| % des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} alle Sekunden}}. |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = 450 |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Innerer Radius |custominfo = 125 |description = Pantheon kanalisiert für 2 Sekunden. Danach springt er in die Luft, markiert seinen Zielort und schlägt Sekunden später im Zielgebiet ein. Er bleibt , bis die Landung vollendet ist. |leveling = |description2 = Die Landung verursacht |magisch}}, welcher bis zu 50 % reduziert wird, je näher sich eine Einheit dem Rand befindet. |leveling2 = |Minimaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = Die Landung gewährt sofort . |leveling3 = |description4 = Die wird um 30 Sekunden reduziert, wenn die Kanalisierung unterbrochen oder abgebrochen wird. |leveling4 = |description5 = Astraler Kollisionskurs wird auf maximale Reichweite gewirkt, sollte die Fähigkeit auf einen Zielort gewirkt werden, welcher die Reichweite überschreitet. |leveling5 = }}| verursacht während des Flugs weiterhin Schaden an Pantheon, lässt aber am alten Aufenthaltsort heraus. * Die Fähigkeit zu signalisieren zeigt im Chat an, welche in Reichweite sind. |video = Pantheon-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Pantheon en:Pantheon es:Pantheon fr:Pantheon it:Pantheon pl:Pantheon pt-br:Pantheon ru:Pantheon zh:潘森 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Atreus’ Körper diente einst gegen seinen Willen dem Aspekt des Krieges und überlebte, als die göttliche Macht in seinem Inneren niedergestreckt wurde. Er weigerte sich schlichtweg, einem Hieb nachzugeben, der Sterne vom Himmel fegte. Mit der Zeit lernte er, die Kraft seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit und die störrische Widerstandskraft anzunehmen, die damit einhergeht. Jetzt stellt sich Atreus als neugeborener Pantheon gegen alles Göttliche und sein unbeugsamer Wille fließt auf dem Schlachtfeld durch die Waffen des gefallenen Aspektes. Der unbeugsame Speer Atreus wurde an den unwirtlichen Hängen des Targon geboren und nach einem Stern in der Konstellation des Krieges benannt, die man auch Pantheon nannte. Von jungen Jahren an wusste er, dass er für die Schlacht bestimmt war. Wie viele andere aus seinem Stamm arbeitete er darauf hin, sich den Ra’Horak anzuschließen, dem Kämpferorden der Rakkor. Obwohl er nie der stärkste oder talentierteste Krieger war, zeigte Atreus Durchhaltevermögen und stand blutverschmiert und mit Wunden übersät nach jeder Runde wieder auf. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich eine heftige Rivalität zwischen ihm und einem anderen Rekruten mit Namen Pylas – doch ganz gleich, wie oft Atreus auf den felsigen Boden geschickt wurde, er stand immer wieder auf. Pylas beeindruckte diese unnachgiebige Ausdauer und das Blut, das sie im Trainingskreis vergossen, machte sie zu wahren Brüdern. Atreus und Pylas waren unter den Rakkor, die auf die Invasion der Barbaren stießen und den Hinterhalt überlebten, dem der Rest ihrer Patrouille zum Opfer fiel. Als der Aspekt der Sonne sich weigerte, die Eindringlinge zu zerstören, schworen Atreus und Pylas, den Gipfel des Targon zu erklimmen und die Macht der Aspekte selbst in sich aufzunehmen. Wie so viele vor ihnen unterschätzten sie, wie beschwerlich der Aufstieg sein würde, und Pylas tat seinen letzten zitternden Atemzug, als sie den Gipfel schließlich erreichten. Nur Atreus war noch übrig, als sich der Himmel öffnete und ein göttlicher Aspekt in ihn fuhr, der ihm die Kraft verlieh, Rache zu üben. Doch es war kein Mann, der anschließend zu den Rakkor zurückkehrte und dessen Speer und Schild vor himmlischer Macht schimmerte. Es war Pantheon, der Aspekt des Krieges, selbst. Er hatte Atreus, einen Krieger, der sein Leben lang nur Niederlagen erfahren hatte, für unwürdig befunden und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen, um seine eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen – eine Aufgabe, die seiner Meinung nach über die Fähigkeiten von Sterblichen hinausging. Atreus war in die hintersten Ecken seines eigenen Geistes verbannt worden und nahm nur vage Visionen wahr, während der Aspekt die Welt nach den Düsteren durchkämmte, lebende Waffen, die in einem vergangenen Zeitalter geschaffen worden waren. Schließlich wurde Pantheon nicht weit vom Targon von einem Düsteren namens Aatrox, der den Gipfel des Berges erreichen wollte, zum Kampf herausgefordert. Ihr Duell tobte über den Himmel und fegte durch die Armeen der Sterblichen unter ihnen …, bis das Unmögliche geschah. Die Götterschlächter-Klinge des Düsteren durchbohrte Pantheons Brust und der Schlag schnitt die Konstellation des Krieges vom Himmel. Doch als der Aspekt schwand, erwachte Atreus – der Mann, den er als zu schwach befunden hatte – erneut. Aatrox’ Klinge hatte ihn aufgespießt und die Waffen des Aspektes verloren an Kraft, doch er holte mühevoll Luft und spuckte dem Düsteren ins Gesicht. Aatrox zog eine Grimasse und überließ Atreus dem Tode. Stunden später, als sich die Krähen sammelten, stand Atreus unter Schmerzen auf und hinterließ auf seinem stolpernden Weg zurück zu den Rakkor eine tiefrote Blutspur. Nach einem Leben voller Niederlagen waren sein Überlebenswille und sein Zorn über den Verrat stark genug, um dem Tod zu entkommen, der den Krieg selbst ereilt hatte. Atreus kam auf Pylas’ Gehöft wieder zu Kräften, wo ihn Iula, die Witwe seines besten Freundes, gesund pflegte. Dort begriff Atreus, dass er sein Leben lang zu den Sternen aufgeblickt hatte, ohne je darüber nachzudenken, was sich dahinter befand. Anders als die Götter kämpften die Sterblichen, weil sie mussten, da der Tod sie erwartete. Diese Widerstandskraft fand er in allen Lebewesen wieder, die sich endlosen Bedrohungen gegenübersahen. Tatsächlich bedrohten die einfallenden Barbaren nun die nördlichen Siedlungen der Rakkor, darunter auch Iulas Hof. Obwohl er noch Monate lang keinen Speer halten konnte, war Atreus fest entschlossen, diese Geißel selbst auszumerzen, und machte sich mit den stumpfen Waffen des Aspektes auf den Weg. Doch als er ankam, wurden seine Todfeinde bereits belagert. Er erkannte an den Schreien und dem überwältigenden Blutgeruch … dass sie Aatrox gegenüberstanden. Atreus wurde klar, dass Aatrox die Barbaren zum Targon getrieben hatte. Obwohl er sie als Feinde betrachtete, waren sie wie die Rakkor – Sterbliche, die unter den Konflikten zwischen höheren Mächten litten. Atreus verspürte kalten Zorn auf die Düsteren und die Aspekte. Sie waren alle gleich. Sie waren das Problem. Atreus ging zwischen die Barbaren und Aatrox. Der Düstere erkannte den in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Schild und den Speer des gefallenen Aspektes und verhöhnte ihn – wie konnte Atreus jetzt, ohne Pantheons Kräfte, hoffen, Aatrox zu besiegen? Obgleich Aatrox’ Hiebe ihn in die Knie zwangen, entzündete Atreus’ eigener Wille den Speer des Aspektes, als er die Schreie der Menschen um ihn herum vernahm … und mit einem mächtigen Sprung schlug er dem Düsteren den Schwertarm ab. Klinge und Düsterer gingen beide zu Boden. Nur Atreus war noch auf den Beinen und sah, wie der Stern, dem er den Namen verdankte, oben am Himmel wieder zum Leben erwachte. Obwohl er sich oft nach Iulas Hof zurücksehnt, schwor Atreus an diesem Tag, sich gegen Aspekte, Aufgestiegene, Dämonen und jegliche andere Wesen zu stellen, deren Macht so groß ist, dass sie nur zur Zerstörung dient. Er hat seinen eigenen Namen aufgegeben, um ein neuer Pantheon zu werden – in den Waffen des Aspektes fließt nun ein Wille, der nur im Angesicht des Todes existieren kann. Da der göttliche Pantheon fort ist, muss der Krieg in einem Menschen wiedergeboren werden. Alte Geschichte 3.= }} Der einzigartige Pantheon ist ein nahezu unbesiegbarer Vorzeigekrieger. Er kam als Sohn der Rakkor zur Welt, einem kriegerischen Volk, das an den Hängen des Targon lebt. Nachdem er den unbezwingbaren Gipfel des Berges erklommen hatte und für würdig befunden wurde, wählte ihn der himmlische Aspekt des Krieges für seine irdische Inkarnation aus. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft spürt er gnadenlos die Feinde von Targon auf und hinterlässt eine Spur aus Leichen. Der Meister der Kriegskunst Der unvergleichliche Krieger namens Pantheon ist eine nahezu unaufhaltbare Legende auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er wurde unter den Rakkor geboren, einem kriegerischen Volk, das auf den Flanken des Targon lebt. Nachdem er den unbezwingbaren Gipfel des Berges erklommen hatte und für würdig befunden wurde, wurde er zur irdischen Inkarnation des himmlischen Aspektes des Krieges gewählt. Mit übermenschlicher Macht ausgestattet spürt er gnadenlos die Feinde von Targon auf und hinterlässt eine Spur aus Leichen. Atreus war ein stolzer junger Rakkor, benannt nach einem der vier Sterne, die am Nachthimmel das Sternbild des Kriegers bilden ... das Sternbild, das den Rakkor als Pantheon bekannt ist. Zwar war Atreus weder der schnellste noch der stärkste der jungen Krieger des Targon und auch nicht der fähigste im Umgang mit Bogen, Speer oder Klinge ... doch er war entschlossen, zielstrebig und seine Ausdauer war legendär. Jeden Tag vor dem Morgengrauen, während die anderen noch schliefen, stand er auf, um über die gefährlichen Pfade des Targon zu laufen. Und jeden Abend verließ er das Übungsgelände als Letzter, die Arme bleiern schwer vom stundenlangen Schwingen seiner Klinge. Es entwickelte sich eine erbitterte Rivalität zwischen Atreus und einem anderen jungen Rakkor, einem Knaben namens Pylas. Als Sprößling einer Linie von angesehenen Kriegern war Pylas fähig, stark und beliebt. Er schien zu Großem bestimmt zu sein und keiner seiner Altersgenossen konnte ihn im Kampfkreis bezwingen. Nur Atreus weigerte sich aufzugeben. Er rappelte sich auf, um weiterzukämpfen, blutig und voller blauer Flecken, selbst nachdem er wieder und wieder zu Boden gegangen war. Das brachte Atreus einerseits die Anerkennung seiner erfahrenen Ausbilder ein, andererseits aber auch die Feindseligkeit von Pylas, der Atreus’ unnachgiebigen Trotz als mangelnden Respekt deutete. Atreus wurde von seinen Altersgenossen gemieden und von Pylas und dessen Anhängern regelmäßig verprügelt. Er ertrug es alles mit stoischem Gleichmut. Er hielt seine zunehmende Ausgrenzung vor seiner Familie geheim, um ihnen Pein und Schmach zu ersparen. Kurz nach Wintereinbruch stießen die jungen Krieger und ihre Ausbilder auf einer Patrouille einen Tagesmarsch von ihrem Dorf entfernt auf die qualmende Ruine eines Außenposten der Rakkor. Der Schnee war blutgetränkt und der Boden übersät mit Leichen. Eilig wurde Befehl zum Rückzug gegeben, doch es war bereits zu spät ... der Feind griff aus dem Hinterhalt an. In Felle und schwere Eisenrüstung gewandt sprangen die Fremden aus der Schneedecke hervor. Ihre Äxte blitzten im kalten Licht. Von den jungen Kriegern hatte noch keiner seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Ihre Lehrmeister waren allesamt Graubärte, ihre besten Jahre lagen längst hinter ihnen. Und doch wurden für jeden Gefallenen aus ihren Reihen mehrere Feinde niedergestreckt. Doch die Fremden waren in der Überzahl und die Rakkor gingen zu Boden, einer nach dem anderen. Pylas und Atreus wehrten sich erbittert. Sie kämpften Rücken an Rücken, die letzten zwei Rakkor, die noch standen. Beide waren verwundet und bluteten. Der Kampf würde in wenigen Augenblicken vorbei sein, doch sie wussten, dass sie das Dorf warnen mussten. Atreus rammte einem Barbaren sein Schwert in die Kehle, während Pylas zwei weitere fällte. So entstand vorübergehend eine Lücke in dem Kreis der Feinde. Atreus sagte Plyas, er solle gehen. Er, Atreus, werde die Feinde abhalten, auf dass Pylas entkommen könne. Pylas blieb keine Zeit, zu protestieren, denn Atreus stürmte bereits auf den Feind zu. Und so rannte Pylas. Atreus kämpfte entschlossen, doch als eine schwere Axt in seine Brust krachte, fiel er schließlich zu Boden und glitt in die Ohnmacht. Atreus erwachte nicht im himmlischen Jenseits, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern auf dem Berg, auf dem er gefallen war. Die Sonne war hinter den Gipfeln versunken und eine frische Schneeschicht bedeckte ihn. Taub und kaum bei Sinnen erhob er sich mühsam. Er schritt durch die Körper der gefallenen Rakkor, doch sie waren alle tot. Schlimmer noch, Pylas lag einige Schritte entfernt. Eine Wurfaxt steckte in seinem Rücken. Das Dorf war nicht gewarnt worden. Halb kriechend, halb stolpernd eilte Atreus an Pylas’ Seite und stellte fest, dass sein einstiger Rivale zwar am Leben, aber grauenhaft verwundet war. Er hievte sich den jungen Krieger über die Schultern und begann den langen Marsch nach Hause. Drei Tage später stolperte er in sein Dorf und gestattete sich endlich, in die Knie zu gehen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, wachte Pylas über ihn. Seine Wunden waren genäht und verbunden. Atreus war zwar erleichtert, als er erfuhr, dass ihr Dorf nicht angegriffen worden war. Er war aber auch überrascht, dass weder die Rakkor noch die Solari-Ältesten die Ra-Horak ausgeschickt hatten, um die Eindringlinge zu finden und zu töten. Stattdessen hatten sie entschieden, im Dorf zu bleiben und sich gegen einen möglichen Angriff zu verteidigen. In den folgenden Monaten wurden Atreus und Pylas zu engen Freunden. Alle frühere Feindseligkeit war vergessen. Sie warfen sich mit neuer Entschlossenheit und Kraft in ihre Ausbildung. Während all dieser Zeit wurde Atreus’ Abscheu gegenüber dem Orden der Solari immer größer. Er war überzeugt, dass der beste Schutz für die Rakkor wäre, ihre potenziellen Feinde selbst aufzuspüren und auszulöschen. Die neue Anführerin der Solari-Krieger aber – ein ehemaliges Mitglied seines eigenen Stammes namens Leona – vertrat eine andere Philosophie, die Atreus für schwach und passiv hielt. Wie alle jungen Rakkor waren Atreus und Pylas mit Geschichten von großen Helden aufgewachsen, die den Gipfel des Targon erklommen und daraufhin mit großer Macht gesegnet wurden. Nachdem sie die mühsamen Kriegerriten der Rakkor gemeinsam überstanden hatten, begannen die beiden, sich selbst auf den Aufstieg vorzubereiten. Atreus hoffte, die Macht zu erlangen, die er benötigte, um die Feinde der Rakkor selbst aufzuspüren und zu vernichten ... nachdem die Solari offenbar nicht bereit waren, das zu tun. Nur die stärksten der Starken wagten es, den Aufstieg zu versuchen. Weniger als einer von tausend erheischte überhaupt je einen Blick auf den Gipfel. Dennoch schlossen Atreus und Pylas sich einer größeren Gruppe an, die aus Kriegern aller Rakkor-Dörfer rund um den Fuß des Berges bestand. Die Gruppe begann mit dem Aufstieg. Als sie aufbrachen, verdunkelte sich die Sonne, als der silberne Mond an ihr vorüberzog. Manche werteten das als böses Omen, aber Atreus sah darin ein Zeichen, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war ... als Bestätigung seiner Ansichten zu den Solari. Nach wochenlangem Klettern war die Gruppe nur noch halb so groß wie zu Beginn des Aufstiegs. Einige hatten kehrgemacht, während andere dem Berg zum Opfer gefallen waren ... sie waren in Spalten gestürzt, unter Lawinen begraben worden oder nachts bitterlich erfroren. Sie befanden sich hoch über der Wolkengrenze und der Himmel war erfüllt mit seltsam wabernden Lichten und Trugbildern. Dennoch zogen sie weiter. Aus Wochen wurden Monate. Die Luft wurde immer dünner, die Kälte immer beißender. Mehrere Bergsteiger blieben kurz stehen, um Luft zu schnappen ... und rührten sich nie wieder, ihr Fleisch an den Berg festgefroren. Andere, von dem Sauerstoffmangel und der Erschöpfung in den Wahnsinn getrieben, warfen sich von den Klippen und fielen wie Steine in die Tiefe. Einen nach dem anderen forderte der Berg die Leben derer, die ihn zu bezwingen versuchten ... bis nur noch Pylas und Atreus übrigblieben. Erschöpft, halb erfroren und mit benebeltem Verstand begannen die beiden den letzten Aufstieg zum Gipfel, voller Spannung, was sie dort vorfinden würden. Und das war ... nichts. Sie sahen keine sagenumwobene Stadt auf dem Gipfel. Keine heldenhaften Himmelskrieger, die sie mit offenen Armen empfingen. Nur Eis, Tod und Felsen in unnatürlichen, runden Formen. Pylas verließen die letzten Reste seiner Kraft und er brach zusammen. Atreus brüllte seine Enttäuschung aus sich heraus. In dem Wissen, dass Pylas die Kraft für den Abstieg fehlte, setzte Atreus sich neben seinen Freund und nahm dessen Kopf in den Schoss. Hilflos sah er mit an, wie das Leben aus Pylas’ Körper wich. Dann öffneten sich die Himmel. Die Luft schimmerte wie eine Flüssigkeit und vor Atreus öffnete sich ein Portal. Goldenes Licht schien heraus und wärmte sein Gesicht. Jenseits des Schleiers war eine Stadt zu sehen – eine Stadt von unvorstellbarer Architektur und atemberaubender Schönheit. Tränen der Ehrfurcht rannen Atreus’ Wangen hinab. Er hätte seinen Freund nicht zurückgelassen, doch als er hinabblickte, sah er, dass Pylas in seinen Armen gestorben war, mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Atreus erhob sich, schloss die Augen seines Freundes und legte ihn behutsam auf dem schmelzenden Schnee nieder. Er trat seinem Führer entgegen und schritt durch den Schleier der Realität in das wahre Targon. Monate vergingen. Auf den unteren Flanken des Berges nahm man an, dass Atreus und Pylas zusammen mit allen anderen, die den Aufstieg versucht hatten, gestorben waren. Man trauerte um sie, aber ihr Schicksal war weder ungewöhnlich noch unerwartet. Allerhöchstens einmal je Generation kehrte jemand mit neuer Stärke vom Gipfel des Berges zurück. Etwa zu dieser Zeit erschien auf mysteriöse Weise ein weiterer Plündertrupp aus nordischen Barbaren auf dem Berg ... fast auf den Tag genau ein Jahr, nachdem sie die Rakkor am Außenposten und Atreus’ Kameraden abgeschlachtet hatten. Mordend und brandschatzend überfielen sie einige abgelegene Dörfer, bevor sie in Richtung eines Solari-Schreins hoch oben auf dem Berg weiterzogen. Die Wachen dort waren deutlich in der Unterzahl, doch sie waren entschlossen, die Relikte und Mysterien des Schreins bis aufs Äußerste zu verteidigen. Als die feindlichen Plünderer sich näherten, senkte sich ein unnatürlicher, wehklagender Wind über das Land und peitschte den Schnee mit immer größerem Zorn auf. Die wirbelnden Wolken teilten sich und gaben den Blick auf die ganze Imposanz des Targon frei, der im Auge des Sturms stand. Krieger auf beiden Seiten hatten Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie bedeckten ihre Augen, um sie vor dem eisigen Sturm zu schützen ... als plötzlich im Himmel über der Mitte des Berges eine gespenstische, leuchtende Stadt erschien. Die vier Sterne des Sternbilds Pantheon blinkten hell auf und erloschen dann. Gleichzeitig erschien in der geisterhaften Stadt das gleißende Licht einer Sternschnuppe und raste auf die Erde zu. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Kreischen raste sie in Richtung des Tempels, in unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit, und die Barbaren beteten mit zitternden Stimmen zu ihren heidnischen Göttern. Das Licht krachte mit einer solchen Gewalt auf den Boden zwischen den beiden Kampfgegnern, dass die Erde erbebte. Es war kein Stern, sondern ein in Sternenlicht gehüllter Krieger, der einen glänzenden Schild aus Gold und einen Speer der Legenden in den Händen hielt. Er war in der geduckten Haltung eines Kämpfers gelandet, ein Knie auf dem Boden. Als er zu dem Feind aufblickte, der das Land des Targon schändete, sahen die Rakkor, dass es Atreus war ... und doch auch nicht Atreus. Der Aspekt des Kriegers hatte ihn beseelt. Er war nun sowohl sterblich als auch unsterblich, die fleischgewordene Inkarnation des Krieges. Er war nun ein Avatar des Kampfes. Er war zum Pantheon geworden. Er erhob sich aus der Hocke. In seinen Augen brannte ein himmlisches Licht und der Feind wusste, dass der Tod gekommen war. Der Kampf war schnell vorbei. Niemand konnte etwas gegen Pantheon anrichten. Das Blut der Fremden perlte von Pantheons Rüstung und Waffe ab, die makellos zurückblieben, den Glanz der Sterne ausstrahlend. Nachdem seine Feinde besiegt waren, marschierte Pantheon in den tosenden Eissturm und verschwand. Atreus’ Familie trauerte um ihren Sohn und hielt ein Begräbnis für ihn ab. Nachdem er von der Expedition nicht zurückgekehrt war, hatten sie vermutet, dass er tot sei. Nun war sein Ableben gewiss. Der Pantheon-Aspekt hatte seine Persönlichkeit, seine Erinnerungen und seine Emotionen ausgelöscht. Atreus’ Fleisch war nur eine Hülle, die von dem übernatürlichen Aspekt des Krieges bewohnt wurde. Seine sterbliche Seele hatte sich im himmlischen Jenseits denen der Ahnen und Vorfahren angeschlossen. Atreus war nicht das erste Erscheinen Pantheons auf Runeterra. Es gab bereits andere und es wird wohl noch weitere geben. Sie sind nicht unsterblich. Das menschliche Fleisch, das sie bewohnen, setzt ihnen Grenzen und sie können getötet werden ... wenn auch nur mit großer Mühe. Pantheons jüngstes Erscheinen wurde von den Ältesten der Solari hitzig diskutiert, denn seine Ankunft ist gleichzeitig Fluch und Segen ... ist sie doch oft ein Vorbote einer düsteren Zeit, die der Welt bevorsteht ... |-|2.= Hoch über den Wolken am Berg Targon lebt ein unerschütterlicher Menschenschlag, bekannt als Rakkor, der noch immer Kampf und Krieg als ultimative Kunstform verehrt. Die Rakkor erinnern sich noch gut an Runeterras Runenkriege und wissen, dass nur die Liga der Legenden die Zunahme von Gewalt so lange unterdrücken konnte. Jedes Stammesmitglied wächst als disziplinierter und unbarmherziger Krieger heran, der es vorzieht, sowohl noxische als auch demacischene Armeen nur dann anzugreifen, wenn er mindestens zehn zu eins in der Minderheit ist. Krieger der Rakkor werden nicht nur dazu erzogen, mit ihren Händen so tödlich zu sein, wie die besten Meister der waffenlosen Kampfkünste, sondern auch die vielen ehrwürdigen Waffen des Stammes in Perfektion handhaben zu können. Diese Waffen wurden von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und ihr Innerstes ist Teil der mystischen Natur Runeterras, womit sie zu den gefährlichsten gehören, die es gibt. So überrascht es nicht, dass sie in den Händen Pantheons ihren Weg in die Liga der Legenden gefunden haben. Dieser sehr ernste Krieger ist ein Vorbild für seine Leute, seine ganze Existenz ein Lobgesang an die Kunst des Kampfes. Pantheon empfand es als eine Demütigung, dass die Bewohner Valorans eine Organisation voller sogenannter Champions zur Abschaffung des Krieges einrichten, ohne die Rakkor daran Teil haben zu lassen. Zusammen mit den Segnungen seines Stammes und den Relikten seiner Vorfahren ist er zur Liga der Legenden hinabgestiegen, um der Welt zu zeigen, was ein echter Krieger ist. Ihm ist es egal, wen er bekämpft, er kümmert sich nicht um den Prunk oder das Ansehen eines Champions der Liga, er lebt einzig und allein für den Ruhm des Kampfes. So lange Pantheon atmet, dürstet es ihm nach einen weiteren Gegner, den er besiegen kann. , inmitten der sterblichen Überreste eines niedergemetzelten Battalions von Noxus}} |-|1.= Hoch über den Wolken am Berg Gargantuan lebt ein unerschütterlicher Menschenschlag, bekannt als Stanpar, der noch immer Kampf und Krieg als ultimative Kunstform verehrt. Die Stanpar erinnern sich noch gut an Runeterras Runenkriege und wissen, dass nur die Liga der Legenden die Zunahme von Gewalt so lange unterdrücken konnte. Jedes Stammesmitglied wächst als disziplinierter und unbarmherziger Krieger heran, der es vorzieht, sowohl noxische als auch demacischene Armeen nur dann anzugreifen, wenn er mindestens zehn zu eins in der Minderheit ist. Krieger der Stanpar werden nicht nur dazu erzogen, mit ihren Händen so tödlich zu sein, wie die besten Meister der waffenlosen Kampfkünste, sondern auch die vielen ehrwürdigen Waffen des Stammes in Perfektion handhaben zu können. Diese Waffen wurden von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und ihr Innerstes ist Teil der mystischen Natur Runeterras, womit sie zu den gefährlichsten gehören, die es gibt. So überrascht es nicht, dass sie in den Händen Pantheons ihren Weg in die Liga der Legenden gefunden haben. Dieser sehr ernste Krieger ist ein Vorbild für seine Leute, seine ganze Existenz ein Lobgesang an die Kunst des Kampfes. Pantheon empfand es als eine Demütigung, dass die Bewohner Valorans eine Organisation voller sogenannter Champions zur Abschaffung des Krieges einrichten, ohne die Stanpar daran Teil haben zu lassen. Zusammen mit den Segnungen seines Stammes und den Relikten seiner Vorfahren ist er zur Liga der Legenden hinabgestiegen, um der Welt zu zeigen, was ein echter Krieger ist. Ihm ist es egal, wen er bekämpft, er kümmert sich nicht um den Prunk oder das Ansehen eines Champions der Liga, er lebt einzig und allein für den Ruhm des Kampfes. So lange Pantheon atmet, dürstet es ihm nach einen weiteren Gegner, den er besiegen kann. , inmitten der sterblichen Überreste eines niedergemetzelten Battalions von Noxus}} Beziehungen ; : * Pantheon ist der targonische Aspekt des Krieges. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Aspekten nimmt dieser den Körper seines Wirts, Atreus, vollständig in Besitz. * Atreus und sein Freund Pylas bestiegen den Berg Targon, nachdem der ihre Bitte, die eindringenden Barbaren zu bekämpfen, ablehnte. * tötete den Aspekt Pantheon, jedoch überlebte Atreus den Kampf. In seinem nächsten Kampf gegen die Klinge der Düsteren entflammte die Macht des Aspekts jedoch erneut in ihm. ; : * Die Pantheons sind der Aspektes des Krieges, welcher, im Gegensatz zu , und , den Körper seines Besitzers komplett eingenommen hat. Der aktuelle Pantheon ist ein Krieger der Rakkor namens Atreus, welcher aufgrund seiner Entschlossenheit und seines Kampfeswillen auserwählt wurde. ** Bevor Atreus zu Pantheons Körper wurde, warf er vor, ihre Pflicht nicht zu erfüllen, indem sie alles, was den Berg hinab steigt, tötet (in ihrem Fall den Aspekt der Sonne selber). Sie kämpften gegeneinander und gingen unentschieden auseinander. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Glefen-Pantheon Screenshots.jpg|Glefen-Pantheon Drachentöter-Pantheon Screenshots.jpg|Drachentöter-Pantheon Skins ; : * Er ähnelt . ; : * Mit diesem Skin hat Pantheon seinen Traum, Bäcker zu werden, verwirklicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** ist im Hintergrund zu sehen. ; : * Neue Texturen sind versehentlich auf dem PBE gelandet, bevor das Pantheon-Rework angekündigt wurden. * Er ähnelt Dragoon aus . * ** Dieser Skin sowie das Riot-Auge wurden auf der 2014 verteilt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * ** Eine limitierte Anzahl an Codes für diesen Skin wurde während des / -Events auf Facebook und auf Twitter verteilt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Er zeigt große Ähnlichkeiten zu aus und aus . * ** Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Serverlaunch in Rumänien zu feiern. ** Der Helm sieht dem keltischen "Waterloo Helm" ähnlich. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an aus von . * Sein Helm wurde von inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an aus der . * zeigt einen Kopf, welcher dem von sehr ähnlich sieht. * ** zeigt den Kopf von (lehnt an Perseus und an). ; : * Er lehnt an aus an. * ** Er ähnelt . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an und an . * ** Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2015 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: *** *** ** Vor der -Überarbeitung hieß dieser Skins "Schlächter-Pantheon". * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Schlächter-Jinx - Login Screen| Saison 2015 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Multiple skins| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos He has returned| Aufstieg der Drachentöter| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Zombieschlächter| Neugestaltung von Pantheon, dem unbeugsamen Speer – Hinter den Kulissen League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Pantheon Frühes Konzept.png|Pantheon Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Pantheon Helme Exploration.png|Pantheon Helme Exploration (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Pantheon Fullmetal- Konzept.jpg|Fullmetal-Pantheon Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Butcher) Drachentöter- Promo 1.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Drachentöter- Promo 2.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Drachentöter- Promo 3.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Promo 3 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Pantheon Drachentöter- Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Drachentöter-Pantheon Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Maryna Aleksandrova) Pantheon Drachentöter- Konzept 2.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Drachentöter- Konzept 1.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Saison 5 Konzept.jpg|Pantheon Saison 5 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Aurelion Sol Promo 1.png|Pantheon Aurelion Sol Promo Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser 1 Pantheon Für die Gefallenen.jpg|Pantheon "Für die Gefallenen" Illustration (von den Riot-Künstlern Alex Flores und Dani McCole) Pantheon Update Konzept 01.jpg|Pantheon Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Pantheon Update Konzept 02.jpg|Pantheon Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Pantheon Update Model 01.jpg|Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Splash Konzept 01.gif|Pantheon Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Pantheon Update Myrmidonen- Model 01.jpg|Myrmidonen-Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Unbarmherziger Model 01.jpg|Unbarmherziger Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Perseus- Model 01.jpg|Perseus- Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Perseus- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Perseus- Pantheon Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Perseus- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Perseus- Pantheon Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Fullmetal- Model 01.jpg|Fullmetal-Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Glefen- Model 01.jpg|Glefen-Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Drachentöter- Model 01.jpg|Drachentöter-Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Schlächter- Model 01.jpg|Schlächter-Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Bäcker- Model 01.jpg|Bäcker-Pantheon Update Model |-|Skin-Spotlights= Myrmidonen-Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Unbarmherziger Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Perseus-Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Fullmetal-Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Glefen-Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Drachentöter-Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Zombieschlächter-Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Bäcker-Pantheon - Skin-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Pantheon Standard Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Myrmidonen-Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Myrmidonen-Pantheon Pantheon Myrmidonen-Pantheon S alt2.jpg|2. Myrmidonen-Pantheon Pantheon Glefen-Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Glefen-Pantheon Pantheon Perseus-Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Perseus-Pantheon Pantheon Unbarmherziger Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Unbarmherziger Pantheon Pantheon Unbarmherziger Pantheon S alt2.jpg|2. Unbarmherziger Pantheon Pantheon Fullmetal-Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Fullmetal-Pantheon Pantheon Fullmetal-Pantheon S alt2.jpg|2. Fullmetal-Pantheon Pantheon Schlächter-Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Schlächter-Pantheon Pantheon Schlächter-Pantheon S alt2.jpg|2. Schlächter-Pantheon Pantheon Bäcker-Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Bäcker-Pantheon Pantheon Bäcker-Pantheon S alt2.jpg|2. Bäcker-Pantheon Pantheon Drachentöter-Pantheon S alt.jpg|1. Drachentöter-Pantheon |-|China= Pantheon Standard Pantheon S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon S Ch alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon S Ch.jpg|3. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Myrmidonen-Pantheon S Ch.jpg|Myrmidonen-Pantheon Pantheon Unbarmherziger Pantheon S Ch.jpg|Unbarmherziger Pantheon Pantheon Fullmetal-Pantheon S Ch.jpg|Fullmetal-Pantheon Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Pantheon Standard Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon L alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Myrmidonen-Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Myrmidonen-Pantheon Pantheon Myrmidonen-Pantheon L alt2.jpg|2. Myrmidonen-Pantheon Pantheon Glefen-Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Glefen-Pantheon Pantheon Perseus-Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Perseus-Pantheon Pantheon Unbarmherziger Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Unbarmherziger Pantheon Pantheon Unbarmherziger Pantheon L alt2.jpg|2. Unbarmherziger Pantheon Pantheon Fullmetal-Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Fullmetal-Pantheon Pantheon Fullmetal-Pantheon L alt2.jpg|2. Fullmetal-Pantheon Pantheon Schlächter-Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Schlächter-Pantheon Pantheon Schlächter-Pantheon L alt2.jpg|2. Schlächter-Pantheon Pantheon Bäcker-Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Bäcker-Pantheon Pantheon Bäcker-Pantheon L alt2.jpg|2. Bäcker-Pantheon Pantheon Drachentöter-Pantheon L alt.jpg|1. Drachentöter-Pantheon |-|China= Pantheon Standard Pantheon L Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon L Ch alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon L Ch.jpg|3. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Myrmidonen-Pantheon L Ch.jpg|Myrmidonen-Pantheon Pantheon Unbarmherziger Pantheon L Ch.jpg|Unbarmherziger Pantheon Pantheon Fullmetal-Pantheon L Ch.jpg|Fullmetal-Pantheon |Trivia= Trivia * Pantheon wird 2019 ein Rework erhalten. * Pantheon wurde ursprünglich von Shurelia designet. * Pantheon heißt eigentlich Atreus vom Stamm der Rakkor. ** Nachdem "Pantheon, der Aspekt des Krieges" Atreus' Körper übernommen hatte und von besiegt worden war, kehrte Atreus wieder zurück und fühlte sich fortan als neugeborener Pantheon. * "Pantheon" ist der antike Name für ein allen Göttern geweihtes Heiligtum.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pantheon * Dass die Waffen der Rakkor von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden und Pantheons Fähigkeit heißt, deutet daraufhin, dass Pantheon die Waffen seines Vorfahrens Zeonia trägt. * Pantheons Tanz ist eine Referenz auf Elvis Presleys "Jailhouse Rock".Video: Pantheons Dance Reference * Pantheon hat zusammen mit Master Yi und (auf Lvl 18) die höchste Basis-Laufgeschwindigkeit im Spiel, die bei 355 liegt.Liste der Laufgeschwindigkeiten Eine Ein-Mann-Armee ;von Reav3 Championpl#ne: April 2019 Reden wir über die nächste Aktualisierung, die wir nach Mordekaiser geplant haben. Es handelt sich um niemand anderes als den Mann, den Mythos, die Legende: Pantheon! Nach Mordekaiser ist Pantheon der letzte der „Pizzafüße“-Champions, d. h. er hat sich über die Jahre nicht sonderlich gut gehalten. Wir werden seine Grafik von Grund auf erneuern, damit er in der Welt von Runeterra eine gewisse Einzigartigkeit erlangt. Wir werden auch seine aktuelle Hintergrundgeschichte erweitern, dir die Geschichte von Göttern und Menschen erzählen und wie ein einzelner Mann sich gegen die Götter aufgelehnt hat. Hinsichtlich Pantheons Gameplay wollen wir sein aktuelles Fähigkeitenset modernisieren, anstatt es vollkommen neu zu entwerfen. Wir planen, sein aggressives, zuverlässiges Spielmuster beizubehalten und ihm gleichzeitig ein tiefgründigeres Set an Optionen und Entscheidungen zu verleihen. Zudem wollen wir die Fantasie des Hopliten mehr hervorheben, indem wir sein Schild mehr in sein Fähigkeitenset integrieren. center|640px Champion-Überarbeitung: Pantheon, der unbeugsame Speer center|640px "Der unbeugsame Speer erhebt sich erneut. Pantheon durchbricht furchtlos die Frontlinien der Gegner und mischt ihre Reihen erbarmungslos auf. Möge dein Speer immer sein Ziel finden." Pantheon: Gameplay-Vorschau P= ;Sterblicher Wille left|64px Nach fünf normalen Angriffen oder eingesetzten Fähigkeiten ist Pantheons nächste Grundfähigkeit ( , oder ) verstärkt. |-|Q= ;Kometenspeer left|64px * Pantheon greift in eine Richtung an und fügt allen Gegnern in einer Linie zu. * Pantheon wirft seinen Speer geradeaus. * :}} Gegner erleiden und werden . |-|W= ;Schildsprung left|64px * Pantheon springt zum anvisierten Gegner, fügt ihm zu und ihn. * :}} Pantheons nächster normaler Angriff trifft 3-mal, wobei jeder Treffer weniger Schaden verursacht. |-|E= ;Ansturm der Ägide left|64px * Pantheon schützt sich mit seinem Schild und ist gegen Schaden von Gegnern vor ihm , während er kontinuierlich austeilt. Der letzte Treffer ist besonders stark und wird auch dann aktiviert, wenn sein E'' vorzeitig abgebrochen wird. * :}} ''Ansturm der Ägide hält länger an. |-|R= ;Astraler Kollisionskurs left|64px Pantheon springt in die Luft und stürzt sich dann auf einen Zielort herab. Er fügt allen Gegnern zu, die sich im Einschlagsbereich befinden. Bei seiner Landung wird sofort aktiviert. Neugestaltung von Pantheon, dem unbeugsamen Speer - Hinter den Kulissen center|thumb|640px|Sieh dir an, wie die Entwickler das Aussehen, das Gameplay und die Geschichte von Pantheon modernisieren, ohne dabei den Krieger in ihm zu vergessen. Alte Fähigkeiten Pantheon erhält eine Steigerung von Ägidenschutz, wenn er einen trifft oder eine Fähigkeit verwendet, bis zu einem Maximum von 4. Bei 4 Steigerungen verbraucht er alle Steigerungen und erhält Ägidenschutz. |description2 = Pantheon blockiert den nächsten von einem , oder den nächsten Schuss von einem . |description3 = Steigerungen von Ägidenschutz können nicht während des Blockens generiert werden, außerdem kann er niemals 2 mal Ägidenschutz gleichzeitig erhalten. }}| , ). * Fähigkeiten mit Treffereffekten werden negiert (z.B. , ). |video = Pantheon-P alt }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |description = Pantheon schleudert seinen Speer auf den gewählten Gegner und verursacht |normal}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sicherer Tod lässt Speerwurf für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}} . }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Pantheon zum ausgewählten Gegner und schlägt ihn mit seinem Schild, wodurch dieser 1 Sekunde wird und |magisch}} erleidet. Danach erhält Pantheon sofort Ägidenschutz. |leveling = }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = |description = Pantheons sowie sein treffen garantiert , wenn das Ziel |hp}} ist. |description2 = Pantheon kanalisiert für Sekunden. In dieser Zeit verursacht er an allen Gegnern in einem Kegel vor sich |normal}} (in Intervallen von je Sekunden). Der gesamte Schaden ist gegen Nicht-Champions auf 60 % reduziert. |leveling2 = |Schaden pro Intervall| }} |Nicht-Championschaden pro Intervall| }} }}| von Pantheon. |video = Pantheon-E alt }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Pantheon beginnt zu kanalisieren, springt dann nach 2 Sekunden in die Luft und wird . Er teleportiert dann zum Zielort und fällt nach 2 weiteren Sekunden auf den Boden, wo er dann auch wieder anvisierbar wird. |description2 = Gegner im Einschlagsbereich erleiden |magisch}}, welcher um bis zu 100 % erhöht wird (abhängig von der Entfernung zum Zentrum des Einschlags). Außerdem werden alle getroffenen Gegner für 1 Sekunde um 35 % . |leveling2 = |Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} |description3 = Die von Großer Himmelssturz wird auf 30 Sekunden reduziert, wenn die Kanalisierung unterbrochen oder abgebrochen wird. }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** verursacht nicht länger Schaden durch hindurch. * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! }}